kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikey at the Bat
'Mikey at the Bat '''is the third episode of the second season of ''Kappa Mikey and the thirtieth episode overall. Synopsis Team LilyMu have Gonard surrounded, but Gonard reveals he is wearing an extra pair of robotic arms. He uses the arms to thrown balls of fire at LilyMu, taking out Mitsuki, Guano, and Lily. Mikey engages Gonard before the scene is ended by an unknown person. The cast are confused as to who ended the scene, before it is revealed that it was Socky, who had just arrived on the set. Ozu arrives and asks why the scene is not being filmed, before noticing Socky and inviting him back to his office. Mikey is informed that Ozu and Socky are planning the annual baseball game that the cast of LilyMu plays against the cast of Socky's soap opera. Ozu initially respects Socky's good sportsmanship, until he discovers that Socky had publicly insulted him. Ozu demands that the cast of LilyMu win the game in order to restore his honor. Mikey touts his supposed skills at baseball and references his great-grandfather, Cincinnati Tex Simonowski, who was a professional baseball player. Ozu is impressed with Mikey and makes him the team's pitcher. Lily is furious that Ozu has replaced her with Mikey. Socky attempts to have Lily join his team, but she rejects him. The LilyMu cast practice for the game, only to discover that Mikey is terrible at pitching. Ozu arrives and informs the cast that he has wagered the future of LilyMu on the outcome of the baseball game. The cast attempt to persuade Mikey to not play pitcher, but he refuses. They lose hope and Mikey is about to give up, before he is visited by the ghost of his great-grandfather. Cincinnati Tex advises Mikey not to give up, and grants Mikey his baseball skills by possessing him. Lily is in her apartment where she is once again approached by Socky. Socky offers to let Lily star on his show if she will throw the baseball game. Lily considers his offer, but refuses. Mikey finds that his skills have improved dramatically thanks to Tex's help. His friends are impressed, despite their confusion over his rapid improvement. They all go out to celebrate Mikey's skills, infuriating Lily. Socky once again returns and repeats his offer to Lily, which she accepts. The baseball game begins, and the cast of LilyMu are shocked to discover that Socky's team is filled with robots. Ozu objects, but Socky points out that the robots are actually part of the cast of his show. Mikey is worried about the game, but Tex reassures him that he and the rest of the team will be there to support him. Lily purposefully plays poorly, allowing Socky's team to take the lead. Mitsuki confronts Lily and convinces her to stop throwing the game. Lily decides to play legitimately and the LilyMu team quickly catches up and surpasses their opponents. When the last inning arrives, Mikey loses Tex's baseball card, separating him from his great-grandfather's ghost. Mikey attempts to keep playing, only to discover that he is, once again, terrible at the game. Socky's team catches up, and Ozu asks Mikey to switch with someone else. The rest of the team refuse to have Mikey switched out, however, and Ozu allows Mikey to continue pitching. Mikey and his friends come up with a plan to win. Mikey pitches the ball, which is easily hit by the batter. However, Gonard is able to throw Lily up high enough to catch the ball and the LilyMu team is able to get the rest of Socky's team out, winning the game. The LilyMu episode is re-shot, with Mikey using a bat to hit Gonard's balls of fire back at him, destroying his robotic arms and defeating him. Trivia * The title of this episode references the poem "Casey at the Bat". Category:Episodes